Traditional memory bit cells are well known and widely used. In a conventional six transistor (6T) bitcell, in order to write into the bitcell, a Write Line (WL) needs to go high and the zero is written either from the Bit Line (BL) or the Bit Line Bar (BLB) side by pulling either the BL or the BLB low depending on the data. The READ happens by sensing the differential between the BL and BLB when the WL goes high. In a conventional eight transistor (8T) bitcell the WRITE operation is same as in the 6T bitcell. The READ operation happens when the RWL goes high. The RBL is precharged high. If the node B is high, then the RBL will go low, otherwise it will stay high.